The Punk and The Jock
by Hime.Yoshi.63
Summary: Hayato moved to Namimori because of some...incidents in his life. Just as he was having a break on the roof, his crush confronts him. Read and Review! 8059


**8059: The Punk and The Jock** = AU a.k.a. No Tsuna!

**AN: Just popped up in my mind when I was walking and singing Skater boy by Avril Lavigne. That also means this is one-shot. (-_-).**

**START!**

"0.5" Hayato lazily blurted out the answer as he fixed his glasses, resulting to another squealing round from his fangirls. He quickly glanced towards the other popular person in his class, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Takeshi gave him a small grin (which looked quite cute to Hayato) and wrote the answer and equation down. He looked away and sat down his seat, a healthy pink flush on his cheeks. 'You idiot!' Hayato thought. 'Stop blushing! You're not supposed to! Stupid-Hayato! You ran away from the mafia right? Get him involved and he'll die! You don't want that don't you?' He scolded himself as he buried his head in his crossed arms, blocking out all the noise around him. The bell for lunch rang as he stood up, kept his glasses and ran to the roof, careful of Hibari who was after him, thinking that his hair was bleached (that's crazy because Hayato is an Italian).

Hayato sighed as he smoked his cigarette; he needed a much more distracting action to drown out his stress. He took out his earphones (which wore connected to his phone) and played some music (which was in max volume) and didn't notice the roof door open. He leaned on the fence as he finished his cigar with closed eyes, still bobbing his head to the music.

A finger tapped his left shoulder. Hayato opened his left eye and was surprised to see Takeshi beaming right at him. It took all his will not to smile back and blush. He paused the music and gave an intimidating and questioning stare. Yamamoto seemed to have caught this and shoved a melon bread in Hayato's other hand. "Let's eat together." he suggested. Hayato just coolly shrugged and sat down with Takeshi who just followed suit.

"Hey, Gokudera, why do you smoke? Isn't it bad for your health?" Takeshi asked munching on his pocky. "It's none of your business." 'Well the truth is I don't want you to worry.' he inwardly added. "Aw, come on. I'll give you some free sushi if you answer." Takeshi suggested. "Bribery can lead you nowhere." he stated as he continued to eat his melon bread. Inwardly he was panicking but outside he was cool as a cucumber. By chance, he knew that that kind of bribery was bad because of it (And no, it is not Tsuna). As he continued to muse about it, his scowl grew bigger, and Takeshi never wanted that. "Um, I'm sorry to bring up bad memories Gokudera." Takeshi said, bringing Hayato out of his miserable thoughts. "No, it's nothing. I've moved on from them." Hayato replied his voice slightly cracking.

Hayato was shocked that when his eyes watered, strong arms wrapped themselves around him. "It's alright. Don't cry. Don't push yourself." Takeshi said in a calm voice. Hayato suppressed his blush but failed, seeing as his cheeks were a pink flush that complimented his looks (which were cute mind you).

Hayato tried to push Takeshi off him. Keyword 'tried'. He was as good as a brick wall... Hayato has had enough of this. He brought up all the menace he could muster and glared at Takeshi with all his heart (forgetting that he still had tears in his eyes and had a blush on his face too). Takeshi had the opposite effect on this and seemed to have been turned on. Hayato in a heated glare like that? It was so cute that he could have ravished the little guy. "I'm not crying now let go!" Hayato screamed with his eyes closed shut making his tears bigger that it could've spilled over if he moved more. "Just let it all out. No one is trying to stop you from crying." Takeshi just did what he was best at, calming the people around him.

As those words came out his mouth, Hayato began silently crying all the pain out. Takeshi then thought up an idea. Takeshi slowly leaned in, Hayato growing redder each inch that Takeshi grew closer. "W-what-what are you doing?"Hayato stuttered. His vision was blurry and it was making this more complicated than normal. Takeshi smirked and that made Hayato redder (if that was even possible). Hayato's first kiss was stolen by the baseball idol in Namimori Middle School (well, actually that was both their first kisses but who would care?).

It lasted for a few minutes before they broke it, panting and greedily sucking in oxygen. Takeshi wanted more of the addicting taste and once again, closed the distance between them, lips crashing roughly with Hayato's. Too caught up in the heated kiss, they didn't notice two figures watching in their intense make-out session. "There it is! Mission: The Punk and The Jock, complete! What's left now is mailing this to Bianchi-san" Haru silently said while holding the camera up to record the incident. "Yeah…but why are there _two_ cameras Haru-chan?" Kyoko questioned the brunette. "This one is for me!" Haru said as she took a picture of the unsuspecting pair. Kyoko sighed at her best friend's antics.

AN: That was long now was it? Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
